The Three Siblings' Adventure
by Randomwords247
Summary: While out in the forest, Alice's brothers, George and Timothy, get dragged into the darkness of the woods, after trying to safe Alice from being taken. Worried about them, Alice goes to find her brothers, and ends up going with Anna as well. Sequel to The Lost Little Girl, may need rating change. Chapter 6 Re-Uploaded due to a mistake
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello all again! Why is so hot in here?**

**Elsa: Let me take care of that *cools room down* **

**Me: Ah thanks Elsa, anyway enough of my chit chat, I thought I'd show you all the review from chloe beauvais 7, which was for the last chapter in my other story "The Lost Little Girl", incase you didn't know, this is the sequel, the review reads:**

**"I almost cried when it said the end scariest word ever in a awesome story like this but i recovered when saw the word sequel you should totally make one :) i can't wait to see what happens next keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: Desired reaction acquired, another review from the last chapter of the story is from ZaneDonnieluver and reads:**

**"LOL ANNA! Shovel lessons pls? And the last chapter was NOT bad! It was really good, and the guards are just at the right level of stupid! Lol. Maybe you should make a sequel?"**

**Anna: Arrive at the Castle one day, and I'll be happy to give you shovel lessons! **

**Me: Lol, yeah the most the guards were stupid, and maybe I should do a sequel? Well the answer is, you guessed it! Yes! You know what to say Ally ;)**

**Alice: *Laughs* disclaimer time! Frozen belongs to Disney**

**George and Elsa: But everything else belongs to Random- wait, *look at each other* why are you saying what I am? Stop it!**

**Me: Shut up you two we don't want a fight, On with the story!**

* * *

It was a week after George, Alice and Timothy became orphans, they were looked after, along with the other children, by Miss Cathrine Neatly. It was around 3:00 in the morning, everyone was asleep, well not everyone,

"Alice! Alice wake up!" Timothy said shaking his older sister "Go back to sleep Timmy" she told him sleepily "But Alice, me and George want to play with you! We have a fun idea!" he told her

"Go and play on your own, I'm tired" she said pushing him off her bed, he looked upset, but then smiled as he remembered what he was going to tell her, he climbed up her bed and whispered something into her ear, she instantly opened her eyes and smiled

"Fine, fine, but if we get in trouble don't blame me!" she agreed climbing out of bed to follow him and George who was near the door.

* * *

Later, the three made it to the forest, "Do your thing Ally" George told her, she managed a small smile at being called Ally, it was what her father always called her, snapping back to reality, she stepped on the small lake they were near, and made a thick layer of ice on it, as well as making it snow in that area.

They were having a snowball fight, Alice though, helped Timothy to not fall over though, "Maybe you should think twice, before snowball fighting against someone with snow powers, like oh I don't know, me?" she told George throwing a huge snowball she made at him, he laughed when he got up

"I guess I should. But where would the fun in that be?" he asked throwing his own snowball at her, "Err, George, did you hear that?" she asked him

"Hear what?" he asked, "That" she replied after hearing the noise again, "I can't hear anything Ally, your just hearing things" he told her, making her shake her head

"No I'm not, I heard something, now come on, let's find out" she said, taking her little brother's hand and heading in the direction she heard the noise come from, George sighed _"Sometimes she can be so_ stubborn" he thought

"Okay Ally, you win, we'll see if anythings out there and then we'll head back to the orphanage" he gave in as he caught up with his younger siblings. There was another noise, and this time all three heard it

"Alice, George, w-what's that?" Timothy asked "I-I don't know Tim, whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly" George answered, suddenly they heard their sister scream, they turned around and saw that Alice was being dragged into the darkness of the forest by something, George grabbed onto her hand

"Tim, help me pull her back!" he told his little brother, who did what he was told, and helped to try and pull her back, Timothy slipped though, and got pulled in himself "TIM!" George shouted getting pulled himself "Geroge, no!" Alice shouted, trying to pull back her brother, but failed,

"RUN ALICE!" was the last thing Alice heard from George, before he was completely in the darkness, not knowing what to do, she ran, thinking of how to rescue her brothers, who were both now gone.

Later after running out of the forest, Alice ran towards the orphanage, to grab some things she may need, and headed out, to find her brothers.

* * *

**Me: That's it for the prologue, and yes I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO SPELL IT RIGHT :D**

**Alice: Creepy, wonder what pulled my brothers**

**Elsa: You'll find out soon, don't worry**

**Me: Remember to review, to tell me what you think so far.**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all later!**


	2. Getting Ready

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: If anyone says that the title is rubbish, its because I'm bad with coming up with names for things, I mean _really_ bad.**

**Olaf: Random wants to know if anyone reads the Author's Note, so if you do, say in your review "P.S. I read it (Author's Note)"**

**Me: It would make me happy to see that people read it, anyway Ally, Timmy, Disclaimer time ;)**

**Alice: Frozen belongs to Disney, inculding everything inside the movie**

**Timothy: But everything else is Random's!**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I walked towards the castle, in hopes of finding a book in the library that might help me know where to look, and what took my brothers, thankfully the Guard let me in, only for a couple hours though, and it turns out he was the one who found me on the shore that day.

Once I reached the library, I looked for a book about the forest we were in,_"what was the name again? It was Parson Forest I believe, an odd name, but then again, Bojanus is an odd surname, so I shouldn't go on about it_" I thought, I found a book about it, and looked through it, to hopefully find something that would help me

"Ah ha! Here's something, 'The Creature of Darkness, legend says, that this creature once lived in Parson Forest, roaming around kidnapping people, it talked to the ones which it wanted, and only they could hear it, unless it spoke to all in the area, it tricked the people into coming close to the darkness, it is unknown why it did this. One day, a man tried to fight it, almost getting killed, but before the creature could finish him off, he put it into an eternal sleep, never to be awakened', wait, how could that be what took my brothers? It was put to sleep!" I read to myself

"Hello? Is someone in here?" a voice asked, it was Olaf, leaving the book, I hid, knowing he would tell Elsa and Anna that I was here, although, the company would be nice on a long journey, but I probably wouldn't be allowed to go, unless it was Anna, then I may have a chance, considering she did the same thing when Elsa ran off

* * *

**No POV:**

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Olaf the snowman asked, he walked in and looked around for someone, and the lit candle and open book didn't go unnoticed, neither did the frost that was on the floor, "Elsa?" he wondered, he walked over to a bookshelf after seeing something

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"Elsa?" Olaf wondered _"No, Alice, but please don't figure that out"_ I thought, I then saw Olaf coming round the bookshelf which I was hiding behind, "Alice!" he shouted, I quickly covered his mouth in response,

"Shh! Don't wake up Queen Elsa" I told him "What about Anna?" he asked more quietly "Do anything you want, but please don't tell the Queen I'm here" I begged, he nodded.

I suddenly felt a pain through my body, it was unbearable, "Help" I managed to whisper, before everything went black

* * *

I woke up in a chair _"Strange"_ I thought _"__The last thing I remember is being behind that bookshelf, could Olaf have carried me? It doesn't matter, I've gotta get going"_, I got up from the chair

"What are you doing here Alice?" a voice asked, it was Anna's "I- er- you see-" I tried to say, "George and Timmy have been kidnapped" I whispered very quietly

"What?" she asked "G-George and Timothy have been ki-kidnapped" I told her, loud enough for her to hear this time, making her eye's widen "What?! We have to tell Elsa!" she said instantly after

"No!" I told her bolting off the chair, "Er, please, don't tell Queen Elsa, your majesty" I said, less demanding this time, by the look on her face I could tell that she'd been told by Olaf not to tell Elsa of me being here, thankfully, she didn't, but she didn't understand why

"Why not?" she asked

"I-I don't want her to get worked up, plus if she knows I wouldn't be able to go after them" I told her, in a nervous tone

"You'd risk your life though! I'm not sure I'm gonna let you go!" she told me, unamused, I told her "Then how come you went after Queen Elsa, even though you could've, let me see", I brought out my hand for this "Been eaten by wolves, frozen to death in the cold of the North Mountain, starved and fallen to your death, that's four right there" I told her,

"Well I'm an adult, I'm fine on my own, besides, how do you know?" she said "And I have snow powers, which are pretty much my protection, and they do a good job, most times, and Miss Neatly told us the story, three times" I told her, holding onto my arm after I added 'Most times',

"Plus, George went to save me, and he has _no_ snow powers and isn't an adult! I'll be fine, your majesty" I reassured her, "Well I'm coming with you!" she said before I began to leave

"Wait wait wait, no, I'll be fine on my own, but thanks anyway" I said, biting my lip "No, I'm coming with you, Kristoff's at the North Mountain and won't be coming back for a few weeks, so Olaf can say that I went to visit him" she told me

_"Great, now I've got her coming along, just great, well at least Elsa doesn't know"_ I thought, I sighed, there was no way I could get a Royal to say "No", deffinatly not if the Royal was stubborn, well I must admit I'm kinda stubborn as well,

"I'll go and get ready, Olaf, make sure she doesn't leave without me" she said leaving _"This isn't gonna end well is it? I've gotten the Princess of Arendelle coming with me! It's not like everyone's gonna be like _'Oh well she's left to go on a journey that may kill her' _Elsa's gonna be mad at me once this is over"_

_"What did the Creature want with me? What did it want with everyone it took? Will I ever find them? No Alice, don't doubt yourself, George probably didn't when he wanted to find you, but, why would it want me? I-I'm just, just a little girl"_ everything was confusing, but before I could wonder any more, Anna came in, looking ready

"Olaf, if Elsa asks where I am, tell her I'm visiting Kristoff" she told the snowman, who nodded and went out

"Come on then, let's go!" she said, leaving, I followed, with a note in my bag.

* * *

Once we had left the Castle, Anna asked me a question "So, where is it that they were kidnapped", "Er, Parson Forest?" I said nervously, she looked at me shocked "What were you doing in the middle of night outside in a forest!?" she asked

"Played with them, using my powers?" I told her, "It wasn't my idea! But it was so tempting!" I told her defensively, most times, it's a really bad idea to listen to Timmy.

* * *

**George's POV:  
**

_"RUN ALICE!" I shouted, something pulled me into the darkness, it stopped though, when I could just see Alice, something was in front of her, I couldn't tell what it was or what it looked like, all I saw was a sword, I closed my eye's in hopes of not hearing what I thought I would hear_

I opened my eyes, only, I wasn't still in the forest, I didn't even know _where_ I was, it was too dark to tell, but all I knew, is that I was tied up with rope, my back on something else, I looked around, I could just see the light blonde hair of someone "Timothy" I whispered

I saw a figure in the darkness, and then felt pain all around my body, just before everything went black I thought _"I promise, Alice, I will try to free me and Tim, and we can be t-together again"_ everything then went black, and the pain left my body.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for the first chapter, I know, bad way to get Anna to come with Alice BUT I HAD TO DO IT! She didn't play as big a part as I had hoped in the last story, so this time she's with the hopes-to-be rescuer! YAY! Lol**

**Alice: Incase everyone didn't know, me, George and Timothy, all call Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, Elsa and Anna, when we are either alone, with just each other, or thinking, don't ask why, we just do.**

**Anna and Elsa: You what?!**

**George, Alice and Timothy: NOTHING! ;)  
**

**Elsa: Hmm, I don't believe you, and it's 'George, Timothy and I' by the way**

**Alice: Leave my words alone D:**

**Me: Before this breaks out into a fight, remember to review to tell me what you think so far**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all later!**


	3. Finding Out

**Me: Hello again all! Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been having trouble continuing this, taken me ages to think of what to write.  
**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: We got two reviews! The first one is from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Awesome! I love it so now ally and anna are going to go save george and timmy. Good luck hopefully they didn't die keep up the awesome work :D ! "P.S. I read it ( your author's note) :)"**

**Me: YAY YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE *celebrates***

**Alice: I'm even called Ally by the reviewers now, O_O, well it's still a nice nickname, and yes me and Princess Anna are gonna try to save George and Timmy, the next one is from ZaneDonnieluver and reads:  
**

**"Pitch from RotG! Ahhhhhhh! "Runs off screaming" "comes back" ok I'm good! Cool story I loved the last fic/chapter and the smurf ones too. Pls update more often! If you can I mean.**  
** P.s I read the author notes they are usually funny!"**

**Me: YAY YOU ALSO READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE! And YAY YOU FIND SOME OF THEM FUNNY! And YOU READ MY SMURFS FANFICS! *Celebrates again lol***

**Alice: Random wouldn't make it Pitch! Would she? *gulps* let's hope not, I don't want my brothers to be kidnapped by Pitch Black, let's just hope it's some random creature, wait would that be worse?**

**Me: *finishes celebrating* Anyway, sorry for not updating this sooner, BEEN SO HARD TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTINUE IT! Same with my Smurf FanFic, but don't worry, by the time this is posted, I will be making the next chapter of the Smurf Fanfic. ME AND ME DISCLAIME- wait, I did it _again_, anyway, Frozen and everything inside the movie belong to Disney, but everything else belongs to me! On with the story!  
**

* * *

**No POV:**

After re-joining Anna on her horse and telling her about what she read in the book, Alice and Anna set off. A few minutes after this, Alice brought her flute out of her bag and stared at it, she remembered when she got given it, it was her Birthday, it was from her mother, father, George and Timothy, she smiled at the memory, after learning how to play it, she played it in the night outside while everyone else was asleep, and used it to help Timothy to fall asleep some nights, those were some good times she had with her family

"Where are we going?" she asked Anna "To hopefully, get answers" she answered "But this isn't the way to the forest" she argued "Who said we were going to the forest?" she asked her, making her horse go faster

_"Where are we going?"_ Alice asked herself in her thoughts

* * *

**Catherine's POV:  
**

"George? Alice? Timothy? It's not like you three to stay in bed" I said knocking on the three's room door "Are you three alright in there?" I asked, no response, I opened the door and slowly entered

"Hello?" I said, I looked around, the three were no where to be found, but there was something on Alice's bed, I picked it up, it looked was a note _"Please give this to the Queen"_ it said on the front, before I could open it to see what was inside, I heard a knock on the front door, I ran over to it to open it, and was surprised to see who had been knocking.

* * *

**No POV:  
**

"Your Majesty!" Catherine said with surprise in her voice,

"Is Anna here?" Elsa asked coming inside and closing the door, "No, your Majesty," she told her "Have you seen George, Alice or Timothy at all, Your Majesty?" she asked

"No, aren't they here?" she asked

"No your Majesty, I came into their bedroom to see if they were alright, and they weren't there, all there was was this note for you on Alice's bed" she told her, giving her the letter "Thank you, Miss Neatly, I'll be going now" she said leaving.

* * *

When Elsa arrived back at the castle, she was immediately worried, her sister was no where to be seen, and neither were George, Alice and Timothy. She opened up the note to see what it said,

_"To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa,_

_Me and my brothers will not be at the Orfanage for a while, because of reasons that I can't explain._

_Incase you think so, no, we are not being chased by some crazy Guard guy who wants to steal my powers and kill my family, so don't even think it's that, we are still inside of Arendell, so don't think we left either, you just won't see us for a while.  
_

_We will hopefully be back soon, we are fine, so don't bother worrying or searching for us, we are fine_

_From_

_Alice Bojanus."_

_"We are_ _fine"_ that was a lie and she knew it, there was no way they would mysteriously disappear, if something bad wasn't happening, something was up.

"Hello Elsa!" a cheerful voice said, Elsa turned around, it was Olaf the snowman "Hello Olaf" she said

"Olaf, have you seen Anna at all today?" she asked him, he hesitated before answering "No, why?", "Olaf" she said, clearly not believing him "She went to visit Kristoff" he told her, she still didn't believe him though, "Tell me the truth" she told him

"She's with Alice" he whispered, so quiet that she couldn't hear him "Louder" she told him "She's with Alice" he told her, loud enough this time that she could hear, _"Anna, went with Alice? Why?" _ she thought, something was definitely wrong

"I found Alice in the library and told Anna, she asked that I didn't wake you up" he told her, still whispering "What was she doing in the library?" she asked

"I don't know, she was reading a book, never looked to see what it was" he told her, "I think it's still out, if you want to read it" he said, "Thank you Olaf" she thanked him, heading towards the library.

* * *

**Alice's POV:  
**

_I opened my eyes, I was on the floor, I _chained to the wall? _What? Why was I chained to the wall? Where was I? _

_"So your finally awake" a voice said, I looked around, to see who said that, but all I could see where red eyes, glowing, in the darkness, the only bit of light was over me, and even that wasn't much, I could barely see myself._

_"Who are you!?" I demanded to know, anger in my voice, "What does it matter _Alice_, I don't see why your so keen on knowing" it told me, it's voice dripping with venom when it said my name._

_'How does it know my name?' I felt like asking, 'And why has it put me here?' "Oh Alice, so many questions, so little answers, and so little time" it said to me, grabbing my chin and directing my head to face it's glowing red eyes_

_"I've done nothing to you, let me out of here!" I told it, it just chuckled "Oh Alice, the clueless little one aren't we? Don't worry, you'll get your answers eventually" it said, it started to say my name "Alice, Alice, Alice"  
_

"Alice! Wake up!" a voice said, I opened my eyes, I was on a horse, next to me was Princess Anna "Alice" she said "Y-yeah?" I asked, "Are you alright?" she asked "Y-yeah, just, just a nightmare" I told her,

"Are you sure?" she asked "Y-yeah" I answered, it was a nightmare, wasn't it?

* * *

**Me: Once again, sorry for not updating this sooner, I just couldn't figure out how to continue it, but thankfully I have an idea how to continue it now, so the next update will be sooner**

**Elsa: I'm sure everyone will forgive you  
**

**Me: I hope so. Anyway, in your reviews, why don't you give a guess as to where Anna is taking Alice to _hopefully_ get answers, you don't have to do it, just guess if you want**

**Alice: Elsa's gonna kill me for Anna coming along with me**

**Anna: I came by choice though**

**Alice: Elsa will probably be mad anyway**

**Me: See you all later!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	4. Author's Notice

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: I don't know how to say this but... sorry, I am really sorry for not updating for ages, I've been so busy IRL I just haven't found the time, it was also my Birthday yesterday so I was busy then as well, I haven't abandoned the story, or any other story I've written, just to reassure you all. **

**Alice: She means it as well, so believe her**

**Me: I'm now on Easter Break for around a week, so I should be able to update soon. Once again, sorry, I'm so sorry for not updating! But don't worry, a new chapter is coming soon and is in the making, so you guys shouldn't be waiting too long**

**Elsa: Has anyone seen Alice? **

**Alice: Uh-oh, gotta go! Before she finds me! *runs off* (ya know, because Anna went with her ;) )**

**Me: -_- do you guys mind? I'm trying to apologize here :P, anyway I hope to be seeing you all soon, oh and also, I think we beat TPP! :D which means Fanfiction is safe! See you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Trolls

**aMe: Hello everyone! Long time no see!**

**Elsa: It has been a long time, hasn't it?**

**Me: Yeah, and I would like to apologize (although I did it last chapter) for not updating in ages, but now, I am finally updating! And it's Easter break too, so I'll have more time to update**

**Alice: Now that that's said, we got two reviews! The first one is from chole beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Ohh Alice when elsa finds you... Your dead. I wonder who that guy is in her dream **  
** 8) anyway keen up the awesome work :D !"**

**Alice: Oh yeah, I was running from Elsa in the author's note wasn't I? *starts running* *shouts* I wonder who that guy is as well!**

**Me: *roles eyes* lol Alice is most likely gonna pop in and out of the Author's Note from now on, anyway the second review is from Samantha Peace HeartStar and reads:**

**"Ally and Anna are going to see the trolls huh? Oh by the way I read the AN it had me ROTFLOL.**

** -Sammy"**

**Me: Maybe ;) you'll just have to see, and glad that the Author's Note had you Rolling On The Floor Laughing Out Loud lol. At the end of the chapter I'm gonna ask a question/quiz thingy please answer it in your review, if you do't want to I don't mind though, George, Anna DISCLAIMER TIME! (I almost said reviewer time lol)**

**George: Frozen and everything inside that movie belongs to Disney**

**Anna: But everything else belongs to Random**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

_"It was just a nightmare, wasn't it?" _I gulped, hoping it was, I decided to forget about it for now and focus on something else _"I wonder where we're_ _going?"_

"Alice, we're here" Anna told me stopping the horse and bringing me out of my thoughts, I looked around, there were lots of rocks with moss on top of them, Anna walked over to the middle of the valley, while I was looking around wondering how we were gonna get any answers here.

Suddenly, the rocks started moving and all came towards Anna, the rocks then stood up, reviling themselves to be trolls

"It's Anna!" one of them shouted, making them all start shouting various things to her, "We need Pabbie" she told them "I'll go get him" one said, rolling away

I just stood there, unnoticed by the trolls, watching in shock "Your Highness, what do you need?" an older looking troll asked, "It's my friend, Alice" she told him, pointing towards me

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me, "I-it's my brothers, I-I think they've been kidnapped by this" I said finding my voice and giving him a piece of paper, that had what I learned about the 'Creature of Parson Forest'

"Oh my! This is truly a worry, if this creature is free from it's sleep!" he announced

"Alice, before your brothers were taken, did you hear a strange voice?" he asked me "Y-yes, yes I did" I answered "I see, and have you been having dreams with this voice in?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"One more question, you have the powers, of ice and snow am I correct?"

"Y-yes, I do" I answered

"Then you are in great danger! Alice, you must do whatever you can to avoid being kidnapped by it, while saving your brothers, this creature, whoever it holds hostage is never seen again, although there are a few who have escaped, but non of them were magic wielders, which it has a great interest in" he told us, I gasped at what he said, my brothers could be dead by now, and it's all because of me...

"It finds particular interest in young wielders of Ice and Snow, those give it the most power, it's aim is unknown, you must be careful in rescuing your brothers!" he told me

"I will" I managed to say

"Thank you Pabbie, for the information" Anna told him, I had forgotten she was there

"Goodbye Your Highness, be careful" he told her, we climbed onto the horse, the sun had already risen, we had to get George and Timothy before anything bad happened to them, _"Oh George, Timmy, what have I done?" _

* * *

**No POV:  
**

George woke up, to find himself hanging chained to the wall, he looked around, to try and see where he was

"Finally awake are we?" a voice asked, George turned his head around, to see the glowing red eyes "What do you want!" he demanded to know

"Now, now, that's not a nice way to treat someone who wants to save your sister" it said "Save my sister? What have you done to Alice!?" he shouted

"I have done nothing, I saved your life, she has a life threatening illness, and does not know it, the illness spreads quickly and easily as well, the people who have it, do not know, they are clueless" it said

"I have the antidote, I can save your sister"

"At what cost?" he asked, it chuckled lightly "No cost, I am simply doing it, because I wish to save her" it said, holding out two vials each with different potions in

"The green one will stop you from catching the illness and help you find out where she is, the purple one is the one your sister must drink, she must drink every last drop, or there will be no hope for her" it said, the chains holding him suddenly opened, dropping him on the floor

"Do you want to save your sister, or let her die in agony?" it asked, George didn't know what to do, was it telling the truth? If it wasn't then if the two drank the potions, they could both be at risk, but if it was, then if he didn't drink it and help Alice to drink the other one, then Alice would die

* * *

**Me: End of chapter! You all finally got more information about the Creature! :D! Oh and btw, you were right Samantha! They did visit the Trolls ;)  
**

**Alice: Not :D, D: because now my brothers are at risk of dying!  
**

**Olaf: Alice, Elsa's coming**

**Alice: Uh oh, gotta go! *runs off*  
**

**Me: Anyway, the question I was going to ask, (no you don't have to answer it if you don't want to) it is:**

**I love to hint towards things inside of my stories, in my last story "The Lost Little Girl" I hinted towards Alice's powers a lot of times, did any of you catch the hints? If so, how many? Please answer my question, in the next chapter I will reveal how many times I hinted towards it and say how many hints you all caught**

**That's the question, don't have to answer it if you don't wanna**

**Sebastian: Will I be in this story?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not, I'll have to think about it**

**Sebastian: :D**

**Me: I said maybe, so don't get your hopes up, anyway that's all for today, hopefully I can start updating more often, don't forget to review, to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	6. Decision

**Me: Guess what? I posted the chapter for "Of Snow And Siblings" instead of the actual chapter, which may explain why I got no reviews! So I'm re-posting this chapter, but with the right document this time**

**Alice: Seriously?**

**Me: Yes, I didn't mean it though and didn't find out until I decided to randomly read my own story. So I did some research and found out that Stressed is Desserts spelt backwards O_O **

**Anna: Anyone else notice the absolute randomness in that fact?**

**Me: Maybe ;) but then again why wouldn't it be random? I am "Randomwords247" and I like random things, i need to get back on subject... I thought, that because the last chapter took so long to update, I would update ASAP and that turned out to be not that long, because I'm starting to get more ideas for this (like I kept getting for the story "The Lost Little Girl"), anyway enough of my constant talking (I'm acting like Anna O_O) let's get onto the reviews! The first one is from chloe beauvias 7 and reads:**

**"I have a bad feeling about the potion the creature I think it's tricking George . The green one is probably something to hypnotise him in getting his sister and the purple one maybe takes Alice's power away or maybe he telling the truth I don't know anyway keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Anna: Who _doesn't_ have a bad feeling about the potions? But then again, it could be telling the truth... Why Do You Leave Us With Such Cliffhangers Random? And I take offence for you saying "I'm acting like Anna O_O" it's definatly not tru- **

**Elsa: Your rambling again Anna **

**Anna: Oh, whoops he he**

**Me: -_- seriously Anna? BTW I love how you are suggesting that the creature is a male, it may or may not be true, you'll have to find out ;) Anyway the next review is from Randomwords247, that's right ME! :D I CANS REVIEWS ON MA OWN STORIES! **

**Timothy: O_o? Err, the review reads: **

**"I can post a review on my own story? O_O.**  
** Well I may as well use this to my advantage, the next chapter will hopefully be posted soon, and also in the movie "Frozen" I noticed after watching it over again, that Rapunzel and Flynn have a cameo! Hmm, well most people say that Rapunzel is Elsa and Anna's cousin, I might consider that, but still she and Flynn may or may not appear in a future story, so look out for that!**  
** -Random"**

**Me: Trust me, I might consider it (like I said in the review), so look out for that, anyway enough of mine and the other characters (especially Anna ;) ) constant talking, George, Alice, DISCLAIMER TIME AGAIN! Oh and also, please answer my question from the end of the last chapter, I'm itching to see if anyone caught the hints ;)**

**George and Alice: Frozen and everything inside of that movie belongs to Disney, but everything else belongs to Random! Hey! Stop copying me! Stop it!**

**Me: Seriously!? It's like someone pays you all to fight in the author's note *sigh* anyway, On with the story!**

* * *

**No POV:  
**

"Well George? Do you want to save her or not?" it asked, George looked at the potions hesitantly "The longer you take to choose, the less time she has, unless of course, you wanted her to die in the first place, or just don't care" it said, this was what got to his heart, he felt like it was being ripped apart

"Of course I care for her!" he shouted, he quickly calmed down, knowing that it wasn't the time to shout, _"What if it's lying? Then the potions could be poison, but then again, what if it's _not _lying? Then if I choose to not take them, Alice would die! What should I do? Should I risk it?"_

He then slowly lifted his hand and took the potions "Wise choice" it said "Drink the green one, then go and search for your sister, and remember, in order for it to work, you have to make sure she drinks every last drop" it told him, he shakily drunk the green potion,

"And one more thing, after drinking the potion, you will fall asleep for some time, it's one of the side-affects of it" with that, George struggled to stay awake, and fell asleep, with the purple potion in his hand.

* * *

After they climbed of the horse, Anna and Alice started to look around, for where George and Timothy might've been, sadly though, they found nothing

"Come on, we-we've gotta keep searching! They have to be around here somewhere" Alice said, while looking

"Maybe they aren't even here?" Anna suggested, "No, I remember exactly, the thing took them around here, look! There's even marks of them being dragged!" she pointed out, while pointing to the marks on the grass, sadness was easily heard in her voice

_"Oh, George, Timmy, what have I done?"_ she asked herself, on her knees, looking to her side in sadness, her eyes suddenly widened

"Hey, what's that?" she wondered, getting up and walking towards whatever she had seen, she gasped,

"George?!"

There, lying on the ground, was George, he looked a little dirty, and apart from bruised hands, he had no injuries

"George! George! Wake up George!" Alice shouted, shaking her older brother, in hopes of waking him up "Please! Please wake up! Please..." she said, before crying, hugging her brother, who she hoped was alive

"Alice?"

"George?" she asked, looking at him, had he woken up? Did he just speak?

"It's snowing again" Alice, gasped before smiling and hugging her brother "George! I thought you were dead!" she told him

"I'm fine Alice, just please stop crushing me in a bear hug" he told her, "Oh, sorry" she apologized

"Do, do you know where Timmy is?" she asked "Yes and no, I can't remember much, but I can remember where I was being held, follow me!" he said, he had forgotten almost everything that had happened, including, the potions!

* * *

**Me: Nice cliffhanger here, don't you think?  
**

**Alice: Yes and no, yes because I've found George, no because I don't know where Timmy is**

**George: I'm with Alice on this one**

**Me: Fine by me, and sorry, this is a short chapter, cause A: I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger and B: I don't feel like writing any more of this chapter, ;) anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	7. SORRY!

**Me: Hello everyone! This is a really quickly typed short thing I have posted! I have many things to say**

**Alice: What are the 'Many things'?**

**Me: Your about to find out! First off, I accidentally posted a chapter for "Of Snow And Siblings" instead of a chapter for this story, but DON'T WORRY! I have fixed the problem, and I hope that it will not happen again. Second thing is, I am trying to think of a new name for "Of Snow And Siblings" because, that title doesn't fit the story ****_at all, _****so please read the story so far, and then review to tell me your suggestion!**

**Sebastian: Basically, Random is really, ****_really_**** bad a making names for stories, so she just uses whatever comes into her head.**

**Me: Oh, if you could also tell me ****_how_**** to change the name, I would be grateful, cause, really, I'm still kinda new on to be honest, and I've been more focused on writing stories then figuring out how to do things, so if you could tell me that would be very nice**

**King Frederick: You need to keep focused about things! **

**Me: Shut up, I have better things to do then be lectured by you Frederick, my own OC :P. Anyway, I'm getting side-tracked again**

**King Frederick: Told you**

**Me *ignores King Frederick* Anyway, Thirdly, I will not be able to update any of my stories ****_AT ALL_**** for about a week. I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS! I'm afraid that I have my hands full at the moment, I have so much stuff to do this week IRL that I won't have the time, plus I'm doing something for Disney's Frozen Fan ATM so that's also keeping me busy, SHOUT-OUT TO DISNEY'S FROZEN FAN! Very good story writer, CHECK OUT HIS STORY 'Protectors of The Queen'!**

**Timothy: Is that all? **

**Me: Pretty much, sorry everyone! I just can't update until I've finished with all the stuff I've gotta do, it's taking up so much of my time, I only have the time to write this because I'm taking a quick break from everything. Once again sorry, no matter how many times I say that it doesn't seem like enough, but still, I hope you can all understand, and I'll see you all once again in around a week!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


End file.
